


rip dog2222222222222222

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Dog2222222222222222, Original - Fandom
Genre: Death, Dog2222222222222222 - Freeform, Other, Sad, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dog 2222222222222222 death....rip</p>
            </blockquote>





	rip dog2222222222222222

dog2222222222222222 was a great write r with a powrful vishon...   
a vishon that few ppl saw to...   
dog2222222222222222 saw beauty in a wordl where the re was hungar, pain, suffer, and pain...  
where there was a bad dog2222222222222222 saw a good.....  
what sort of wirters we have today.........?   
bad writer who write about justen beber........  
who wirte about kim kardashein...............  
and dog2222222222222222 was a good...................  
and then on day... a fate ful day...........  
dog2222222222222222 vaniched... into thine air.........  
year and years past and th e ppl grow worry... there leader disssappeared for what was for ever.........................  
then they got th e call it said..................................

"dog2222222222222222 is kill"

hole wodrl gasp........ evrywon cry.................................................................................  
world is never the same...........................................................

rip dog2222222222222222

vishonary.......leader........a bird...........the head of a dragone............a childe............a poet..................a lover.................. and actor................. an writer


End file.
